For Better or Worse
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Minako and Kunzite are getting married. She wants a live band, he doesn't. Kunzite can't help but wonder why there is a sparkle in her eyes.


**AN:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

After the waiter left, Mamoru said "I hear how Minako thinks it's going from Usagi, but how do you think it's going?" Kunzite sighed "I think I know how you felt when you and Usagi were wedding planning." Mamoru chuckled "Ah, but I think you have it worse. Usagi actually had a limit to her seemingly boundless wedding planning energy." Kunzite nodded "For the most part, she's been surprisingly agreeable and we manage to work things out, coming to an agreement without too much fuss. This; however, she is putting her foot down. Minako insists on having a live band. I don't want a live band. They cost too much."

Mamoru nodded "Thankfully, that wasn't an issue with us." Kunzite grunted, taking a sip of his coffee "Lucky. A live band just is not in the budget." Mamoru nodded again "They can be expensive." Kunzite said "The manager and the band are supposed to be coming over because Minako thinks if I hear them in person I'd love them." Mamoru furrowed his brow "Today?" Kunzite nodded "Yeah. You know something, I don't even know the name of the band." Mamoru said "Why would she not tell you?" Kunzite shrugged "I guess it's so I can't research them beforehand and make up my mind before meeting them."

Mamoru took a sip of his coffee "Besides the band issue, I'm surprised there haven't been any shenanigans of hers." Kunzite chuckled "Yeah, I've noticed that; however, recently she's had this sparkle in her eyes." Mamoru said "That can't be good. You better hurry home and see what that wife to be of yours has concocted." Kunzite said "Maybe it's the fact she's about to be my wife that has put the sparkle in her eyes." Mamoru picked up his coffee "This is Minako we're talking about. When her eyes sparkle, shenanigans are afoot." Kunzite looked at the time, grabbing his jacket, he stood "I know. The band is actually supposed to be there now. I'm going to go home and get this over with."

* * *

Kunzite entered his home to find Minako and another man sitting in the living room. Minako stood "Kunzite! I'd like you to meet the bands manager." The man said "Hello, I understand you're against a band. All I ask is you give them a chance." Kunzite nodded "Fine, but I'm not making any promises. Who are they anyway?" Minako said "They're The Gravediggers." Kunzite said "Never heard of them." She smiled "Really? Their latest song is I'm Under The Dog House"

He shook his head at Minako getting yet another saying wrong "You mean In the Dog House." She giggled "No, it's Under the Dog House." The manager nodded and handed him a sheet of paper "Here is a list of their songs." Kunzite took the piece of paper and read the song names. He found them odd, very odd, and some were…. Dare he say…. Morbid?

Tombstone

I'm Under the Dog House

6 feet under

It's cold here

Bed for one

There's Murder in Your Eyes

A Dark and Stormy Night

The Old Tree

If Walls Could Talk

I'm out back

A Grave Mistake

Scattered (Around)

I didn't see it coming

Kiss of Death

Kunzite shook his head as he placed the paper on the coffee table "I don't think any of these are appropriate for a wedding." Minako said "If you don't want a live band, then okay, but can you at least meet them?" He nodded. Minako gestured for him to follow. The manager followed just behind him. He blinked when she opened the door. The band was not what he was expecting. Minako couldn't contain herself anymore and laughed "When you said you didn't want a live band, I couldn't resist." He chuckled as he looked around. She had posed skeletons with instruments.

"Where did you get the skeletons?" Minako pointed at the manager "From him." Facing the manager he said "And you are?" The man said "I'm a professor at the university and these are my skeletons. Don't worry, they won't be making an appearance at your wedding." Kunzite moved so the man could get his skeletons back and he said "You really had me there. I was worried you actually thought these songs were okay." Minako swatted his arm "No, I think songs like…." He sighed as she named off songs. As the professor walked by with a skeleton, he had the skeleton covering its' ears. As if the skeleton would be offended at the music Minako chose. Kunzite knew the man was just being silly, but he had to agree with the skeleton. The music was still not wedding appropriate. Maybe for the honeymoon, but not the wedding itself.

"Minako" She stopped talking and looked up at him "Hmm?" He pulled her to him "I love you."

* * *

 **AN:** I don't own The Gravediggers. Any similarities between song titles is coincidence.

(edited to remove lyrics because it messed with the flow of the story and it was bothering me)


End file.
